Where They Get
by SimplexityJane
Summary: The packs grown up.


Since the show is based heavily in Celtic mythology, I'm assuming mountain ash is synonymous with Rowan wood and continuing thusly. This isn't really a story, more like my thoughts on where the show could go. Until proven otherwise, Lydia is a lovely witchy lady.

Heavy on the tell side of storytelling, sorry.

* * *

Stiles and Derek ended up together, to the surprise of everyone except Lydia Martin.

They fit together about as well as everyone expected, at least on the outside. Stiles was argumentative and Derek was stubborn, and it took years of therapy and reassurance that things weren't going to go to hell again before they even thought of going anywhere serious. They had a lot of sex and a lot of fights, and some of them were ones that almost broke them, but after years of dealing with each other they sort of came together, accepting that there was no way anyone else would be able to fit, not in the packs and not in their lives. Stiles insisted on going to college away from Beacon Hills, and so did Scott- he'd managed to get his GPA up to a 3.4 during junior and senior years, even though they had issues with the Alpha pack and then Scott becoming an Alpha in his own right.

Turns out it wasn't that uncommon, especially with such small packs, to share the territory in a sort of alliance between two Alphas that protected everyone. Leaving would have been a problem, but Allison and her father weren't actually leaving, something about owing them for all the times they'd almost killed them. There hadn't been a werewolf-hunter alliance since the seventies, which had mostly been to keep werewolves out of the draft and away from public eye. It had the added benefit of helping hunters pass on their knowledge to a whole new generation under the guise of training for the war. Stiles found that out when he learned that Gerard had (big surprise) been a vocal proponent of publicizing werewolves and leaving them for the government's inevitable retribution. At least in their alliance Stiles wasn't worried about Allison doing that.

The whole witch-werewolf pact had been unexpected as well, especially when that coven attacked all the werewolves with a plague because they were 'harboring one who had broken the sacred laws'. They let Lydia decide what to do with Peter and the packs because she was the witch he'd been using, and so ended Peter Hale's life.

Lydia was in Massachusetts, first as a student and then in the teaching business (scary thought), but witches didn't need to be close by to keep to a bargain, and besides, "You've got enough power in you to deal with anyone who doesn't like wolves if they try anything." He didn't have that much power, not enough to go up against an entire coven, but sometimes the little spark of power he had could ignite a bonfire if he focused it in the right direction. It had been years since the mountain ash.

Scott took over Deaton's old veterinary practice because it was starting to show that he wasn't aging and he left- the old man was still around, cryptic as ever, but now he was a psychiatrist in Redding going by the name Deckland. No one had been happy about that, not stealing the name or leaving, even if it wasn't that far and he'd earned the name when he killed Deucalion. Stiles was never interested in old laws like that.

"What do you think about a rowan circle?" Stiles asked when they were talking about the fairies who'd been stealing things around town. First it had been small things, keys 'misplaced', milk spoiled or gone when it was placed on the counter, packs of crackers disappearing from a store. Now there was a dog missing and next it would be a child, because there was something wrong in fairyworld and none of the wolves knew how to communicate with them. Scott refused point blank because animals had been getting sick off whatever magic the fairies were using, and he had his hands full without anyone around to help him. "I think I can make one, I mean, grow one, obviously." He didn't say that Allison was pregnant, that fairies could probably scent special children like hers- child of a werewolf and a hunter, not quite human even though human women couldn't carry werewolf fetuses to term. Lydia had had a dream straight from the horn gate about this kid.

"I wouldn't be able to help you, would I?" Derek asked. He was incredibly protective of the things he thought of as his, especially when everyone was nervous and things were going wrong.

"No," Stiles said, knowing that there wouldn't be an argument. Not today of all days, when it was a waxing moon and the fairies would be growing restless.

Growing rowan trees high enough that they created a grove was exhausting. They were made of magic, though, and then it was a matter of talking the fairies into accepting their territory in the grove and the territory that belonged to the packs.

They dealt with supernatural problems differently now.

Scott and Allison named their daughter Victoria Mellissa McCall, because they were sentimental like that and conveniently forgot all the bad things Allison's mother did. Jackson and Lydia, as sappy as it was, reunited and were pretty damn happy. Isaac lived with Erica and Boyd, and no one asked because they didn't need to.

And Stiles figured this type of ending was the best one, where the most exciting thing in his day was deciding whether to get the mango because it was Derek's favorite or the pineapple because it was Isaac and Jackson's, because they were having a get together so they could make sure all the treaties were in place. Sure, they had to deal with the occasional gnome, but all gnomes needed was a patch of grass and proof that werewolves needed meat to survive.


End file.
